


A Figment of Imagination

by D_Exphagus



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Exphagus/pseuds/D_Exphagus
Summary: Back in the days, this was considered an Uber fic, now, I guess it's an AU? Or is it a crossover? Hmm.Meet cute of yoga instructor Brianna (Uber G) and dance studio owner Leslie (Uber X) as told from a different perspective.
Relationships: Gabrielle/Xena
Kudos: 2





	A Figment of Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> More reposting! I do not even know how to classify this!

“Oh, come on, you gotta be kidding me!” Flashing green eyes scanned the scene before her. Her lips in a grim line, she impatiently checked her watched. 20 minutes to 3 pm. The free way she was used to taking to reach her class was horribly jammed up that day. Very unusual for a Tuesday afternoon. “I’m gonna be late.” She grumbled to herself, looking at her rearview mirror before switching lanes to one that was moving, oh, say, 10 miles per hour.

Her old beat up blue Honda inched slowly but dutifully down the road. This was hr 3rd time in the past week that she was going to be late for her class. The owner at the place she taught lessons would not be pleased. Hell, who am I kidding? She thought. Wincing, she hit his number on speed dial and waited for the line to go through.

She stopped precariously close to the vehicle in front of her, as was her habit. Just in case someone tries to cut in my lane, she rationalized. The line went through and she prepared herself to the high pitched melodramatic voice of her boss. Such a queen!

“I know, I know, yes, I’m sorry Andy … I’ll try … I pro … What do you mean? It’ll be the la … I … Fuck, fuck fuck!” She cursed, throwing her phone on the passenger side as he slammed the phone down on her. It’s impossible I will arrive by 3 pm! Her watch showed 2.51 pm.

“Guess I’m gonna be looking for another job that fits my schedule better.” She muttered. Making ends meet as a part time student/yoga instructor was not an easy task, as there weren’t many places that were willing to offer flexible hours to suit her needs. There were however, a lot of people that would offer her a lot to use her flexible body to suit their needs. She grinned.

Looking to her left, she changed lanes yet again and stopped behind a green SUV with a bumper sticker on it that read, ‘If you can read this, BACK OFF’. She laughed in mirth. Not a chance. Human nature made it so that in jams, there was no way in hell you’d let an ounce of space come between your car and the car in front of you. There was a similar sticker on her car that read, ‘Don’t kiss my ass, I hardly know you!’

She blinked as her eye caught a piece of paper that was stuck on the back windscreen of the car in front. Actually, it was more like a stack of paper that was fluttering with the wind, being stuck on the windscreen. She slowly braked with the traffic and squinted in the sunlight to read to wordings on the paper. Probably an announcement for a warehouse sale or something. She let her eyes scan the advertisement. It read :

Learn New Positions. Wanted: Yoga instructor to teach breathing, relaxation techniques and positions.

Sounds … interesting. Funny an ad like that being stuck on the back of a car like that. She put her gear into D and reached blindly next to her for her mobile phone. With an eye on the road in front and the other on her phone, she quickly keyed in the number written on the paper. Leslie Chambers.

Just then, as she looked up from her mobile, she heard a loud horn and the vehicle in front of her abruptly came to an emergency brake. Her brakes barely made it in time to register the attempt of the SUV to brake while she struggled not to hit the car in front and just barely succeeding in a keeping a distance. Blinking, she heard a loud crash as the SUV hit the car that had swerved into her lane suddenly. In her haze, she thought, that’ll teach you to not stop so closely to the car in front of you. She almost giggled at the hypocrisy.

Her thoughts were cut off as she was jerked from her seat. The car behind her did not manage to brake on time and the impact of the accident caused her car to involuntarily hit the SUV in front, hence causing the jam to worsen. Great, now I’m stuck in a 4 car pile up. Just great. She looked at the paper on the car in front of her and the damage done to the bumper. Guess I’m gonna be needing that number after all. She looked at the rear view mirror and made a face. Thank god I renewed my insurance last week!

And the clocked merrily blinked 3.01 pm.

_________________________________________________

Brianna Summers got out of her car and clicked the lock button on the remote. Not like there was much to steal from the damaged car anyway. She walked to the front of her Honda and surveyed the damage done. Sure enough, the front bumper had dropped a bit, giving it a crooked look to it’s appearance.

The SUV which she hit, on the other hand, hardly suffered any damages to it’s back bumper, with mere paint chipping off it’s more sturdy built where Brianna’s car had hit her. The short blonde shook her head but sighed with relief. At least insurance isn’t going to have to bear this one.

Walking to the back of her car, Bri gasped at the damage done to her Honda. The driver that hit her from behind, a young boy in his late teens was driving a Jeep Cherokee, which was undeniably a taller car than her Honda Civic, hence, caving it’s way into the trunk of her car rather forcefully. It almost looks better than it did before the crash.

The boy in question got out of his car and walked over to look at the damage done to his vehicle as well and grimaced. She could hear him muttering to himself about how his dad was going to kill him. She spared him an annoyed look. If he doesn’t, I will! She wanted to point at the sign on her bumper and scream at the boy, ‘Can’t you read? You’re not even my type!’

She cleared her throat and was about to give a piece of her mind to the boy as she felt a tap on her shoulder. Her heart leapt in her chest and she turned around irritated and looked at the object that disturbed her from the tirade that was about to explode from her mouth.

Her eyes crossed as she stared at the finger that has tapped her. The elegant finger that she was looking at belonged to a woman, who’s breasts she was looking at, given the nature of her height. Attached to that body, a pair of very blue eyes, of which, she had to look a few inches up her normal eye level, a pair of blue eyes which was now, in fact, looking at her in question.

Nice pair. She shook her head and cleared her throat. “I’m sorry, I’m Brianna Summers. The owner of the blue Honda.” She added as an afterthought. Brianna held her hand out and grinned. The eyes aren’t that bad either.

The tall lady smiled politely at Brianna. “I’m Leslie Chambers, green SUV in front.” Brianna cocked her head to the side and blurted. “Huh, you’re the same person who stuck the ads on your windscreen?” Mouth open, insert foot in.

The dark haired Amazon’s eyes widened and she snuck a quick glance at her car and promptly laughed sheepishly, “Ah yes, that would be me.” She walked over to her car and plucked the papers out, muttering to herself. “So that’s where the ads went.” Opening the rear door, she dumped the papers inside. Walking back to Bri, they stood in awkward silence. “Gutter brain” she muttered. Brianna smiled. Pretty brain, nevertheless.

Taking out her wallet, with Brianna following the same, Leslie took out a piece of her name card and handed it over to Brianna. “Here, my name and number is there, in case you may need it for your insurance purposes.” Looking up at blue eyes, Brianna grinned. Leslie Chambers. Operations Manager ‘The Sweat Fitness Studio’.

“I’ve already got your number” She pointed out the ads that were in Leslie’s hands. Lady, you have mine too. She gave Leslie a name card. “And, this was why I jotted it down.” Brianna Summers Yoga Instructor ‘Andrew Keegan’s Dance Academy’. Leslie took the card and studied it, her blue eyes sparkling with amusement. “Guess those ads do work, eh?” She looked at Brianna and smiled.

By now the boy had approached them cautiously. “Mike Walters, from the Jeep.” Both women said their polite hellos. Leslie spoke up first, “The real culprit has actually left the scene, though. Got out through the emergency lanes. All I got was the model of the car. A silver Porsche.”

“Not much help there.” Bri spoke. “About your car …” she started, and Leslie waved her off. “Forget about it, there’s hardly a dent from where you hit me when he … “ looking at Mike “… hit you when he didn’t manage to stop. You worry about your car. I’ll have my insurance sort this out.”

Bri smiled genuinely. “Thanks Ms. Chambers. Would really appreciate that.” There are a lot more things I’d appreciate too, like teaching you new positions and relaxing those muscles of yours. But alas, there were more important things to consider first.

Turning to Mike, she said, “So, I assume that your car insurance will cover for my damages?” Crossing her arms across her chest, she raised her eyebrows and stared down, well, more like up actually, at the boy who stood in front of her.

Backing slowly from her, Mike took a step back. “Well, about that …” he started.

Brianna tapped her foot on the ground and sighed. It’s gonna be a long day. She stole a glance over to where Leslie stood, on the phone and oblivious to the sounds of traffic rushing past them. Sensing her gaze, she smiled curtly back at Brianna, her hand enigmatically gesturing as she was on her phone. But I got a number out of it. Possibly even a new job, if it works out well.

Turning her attention back on Mike, she looked him in the eye and said only 3 words. “Call your parents.”

_________________________________

Sitting in her makeshift office at the studio, Leslie Chambers ran her fingers through her hair. She eyed the calculator in front of her evilly. Accounting wasn’t in her best nature as she tapped her foot impatiently with the beat on the radio.

‘The Sweat’ Studio was due to open in a month and she still had lots to do before the place was ready. I need an assistant. She looked at the open organizer on the table. Scanning through it, she noted that vacancies for numerous positions have yet to be filled. Oh well, at least the more intensive classes have qualified instructors already. She had a list of candidates to interview as well, later in the afternoon. Hopefully, by the end of the week, staffing issues would’ve been settled. Surprisingly, no one had responded to her ads for a yoga instructor. Did I not put those ads out? She questioned herself.

It had been a week plus after the accident and she was stressed. Damn, I need to learn how to relax myself. She checked her watch and noticed that it was time for lunch. Her tummy growled at the prospect of warm food. Okay, okay, way past lunch time, I get it. She chastised her stomach. Grabbing her purse, she got up and stretched, hearing the popping of the back which always meant that she had been in a position for too long.

Heading out of the office and locking the door behind her, her gaze glanced outwards towards the sky as blue as her eyes. What a lovely day. Switching off the lights, she walked past the row of mirrors that lined the dance studio on the first floor and turned the radio off as she left her office.

As she waited for the elevator to bring her to the ground floor where the deli was, her mobile phone rang. She waited till she was outside the lift before she picked it up, as reception was bad inside the enclosed area.

Looking at the unfamiliar number, she greeted as she swiveled her phone open. “Hello, this is Leslie Chambers.” Walking into the deli, she briefly scanned the menu and debated between the turkey and the grilled bacon. Let’s see, one is made out of turkey and the other is of pork. Choices choices.

“Hi, Ms. Chambers. This is Brianna Summers.” The voice on the other end greeted her.

Brianna Summers? Why does that name sound so familiar? She racked her memory for any form of recognition, but to no avail. “I’m sorry, Ms. Summers, can I help you?”

Gentle laughter greeted her ears and she vaguely remembered hearing it somewhere in the not too distant past. Something in her mind clicked and she remembered the green eyes of the short blond woman from the accident. How could I forget such a pretty face like that? Mentally, she smacked her forehead. “Ah, yes, Ms. Summers, from the accident a week ago. What can I do for you? Did my insurance people contact you?” she inquired.

“Actually, they did not, but I’m sure it’s not necessary as I already have my insurance working on it. Actually, more like Mike’s insurance that covered it for me.” Brianna replied. “But thanks for asking, Ms. Chambers. And your car?”

“Leslie, really, Ms. Chambers makes me feel like a first grade school teacher. The car’s actually fixed already.” Leslie replied. Covering her phone with her hand, she mouthed her order to the shop attendant standing behind the counter. I can always have the bacon another day. Have always been told she was a breast kinda girl anyway. She grinned to the girl behind the counter. “Thanks.”

Brianna paused a while before answering. “Yes, Leslie, of course.” She took a deep breath. “I didn’t call about the insurance, actually.”

“Hold on a sec, Brianna.” Supporting her phone with her shoulder and her ear, she dug around in her purse to pay the cashier. “Thanks, keep the change.” She winked at the blushing girl, as she picked up her sandwich and headed out of the building.

“Ok, sorry about that, Brianna, you were saying? I’m sorry to assume, but I can call you Brianna right?” She entered the lobby of her studio and waited by the lifts. Making up her mind, she took the entryway to the stairs, taking 2 at a time with her long legs.

“It’s fine. Is this a bad time? Coz I can call back later if you’re busy.” Brianna started.

“Nah, it’s all right. I’m already taking the stairs up to the office, just in case the line got cut off mid call when if I got into the elevator.” She pushed the door open with her foot and settled the bag of sandwich onto the table. “Back to my earlier question, what can I do you for … I mean, do for you?”

For free. Brianna’s mind screamed. She laughed at Leslie’s blunder. Biting her lip, she hesitated. “Well, it’s like this, remember the ads you had sticking on your windscreen the day of the accident? I’d like to apply for it.”

“What? Papers on my windscreen?” Wait a minute. The ads! No wonder no one replied to it! I left the ads in my car! It never got posted out. “Oh that’s right, those ads. Sorry, there’s just so much to do with the accident and with the studio opening in July, I must’ve completely forgot about it.” Hah! Just my luck! Leslie chuckled.

“The positions still vacant then?” Brianna queried. Please say it is, and that it suits my time table.

“Yes, as a matter of fact, do you have experience? Oh, hold on …’ She spied the name card sticking out of her wallet. “It says here you work as a yoga instructor in Andrew Keegan’s?”

A sigh on the other end of the line. “Well, I used to. Till the day of the accident itself. I probably shouldn’t tell you this, but I was late for my class that day, and let’s just say, Andy wasn’t too happy.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. I reckon it’s his loss, considering the accident really wasn’t your fault.” Leslie sympathized, feeling comfortable talking to Brianna. Unwrapping her sandwich, she picked it up for a bite eyeing the large piece of turkey ham sticking out at the side. “Are you free today for an interview then, say, around …” she checked her watch again and looked at the organizer. “… about 6 pm?” Ooh, yum.

Brianna nodded, even though Leslie couldn’t see her, “Yes, I should be able to make it. The studio’s near the mall at Kingsford, right?” She double checked.

Mumbling her response through a mouthful of turkey, Leslie hastily took a deep breath. “Urm hmm. Itch ish …” She gulped and took a sip of her drink. “Sorry, was having my lunch.”

Wouldn’t I love to be that lunch. Brianna laughed again, and Leslie decided she enjoyed hearing the gentle lilt of her voice. “It’s all right, I shouldn’t be bothering you then. I’ll see you later at 6, ok?”

“Got it, if you need directions, gimme a call, you have the number.” Leslie replied.

And damn, you still definitely have mine. “Thanks Leslie. Means a lot. Will see you later then.” And Brianna hung up.

Putting the phone on the table, Leslie took another bite of her sandwich. Guess I don’t need to post those ads out after all.

___________________________________________

Pulling into the parking lot, Brianna made sure she wasn’t late. She took stock of her appearance in the rear view mirror of her car and smoothed her hair back behind her ears. As a matter of fact, she was actually 30 minutes early for her interview.

Walking out of her car, she grabbed her purse and the folder containing her resume and other certificates that qualified her as a proper yoga instructor. She looked around the interior and marveled at how spacious and airy the place was compared to the last place she worked at. It has class. She mused. Just like it’s owner. Remembering the elegantly dressed woman with the killer smile and blue eyes.

Pressing the buzzer on the side of the glass door, she waited for a response. “This is Brianna Summers for Leslie Chambers. I have an appointment at 6.”

Leslie’s voice cut through the static. “Hey, you’re early, come on up, I’m just finishing over here.” She hit a button and the door opened. “I’m on Level 1.”

Pressing the button on the lift, it chirped and came to a stop when it reached the first floor out of the 3 storey building. Nice.

Leslie greeted her at the door of the studio. “Hey Brianna, glad you could make it.”

Putting the folder under her armpits, she grasped the hand offered to her, “I’m glad you could have me. It’s a pretty nice place you got over here.”

Twinkling blue eyes filled with pride looked at her and directed her into the office adjacent to the spacious dance studio. “You like? I designed it myself. Would you like something?” She offered. “Take a seat.”

You, perhaps? “Thanks, Leslie, but I’m fine, thank you.” She took a seat opposite the blue eye brunette and put the folder on the table. Taking out her resume, she handed it over to Leslie. She watched as Leslie scanned the piece of paper and jotted a few notes on her diary.

Leslie went through the resume and looked up at Brianna from time to time. Impressive. At only 21, nevertheless. “And do you have proper certification for the courses you took?” She asked.

Brianna took more sheets out of her folder and handed it over to Leslie. “These would be it and I have had 3 years of experience teaching at the previous centers I have worked at.”

Leslie accepted them and nodded and got down to business. “Ok, why don’t you let me tell you more about the job that you’re applying for. Basically, this studio is divided into 3 different sections. What you can see on this floor would be the dance studios that would also double up as a yoga and pilates studio during different times of the week. We have aerobics, Latin dance, rhythmic tap as well as yoga and pilates.” Leslie took out a piece of brochure that had more information about the ‘The Sweat”. “As the center expands, we will offer more courses and our instructors can opt to continue as a permanent members of the studio.”

“As you can see there, the second floor would actually host a different kind of studio, one with tatami mats on the ground and kickboxing rings, where they would host the martial arts classes. We offer karate, kickboxing as well as basic self defense classes here.” She pointed at the brochure.

“The highest floor would host the gym area where members as well as the general public can actually come work out as there would be the typical gym equipments as well as shower facilities, with a sauna and steam room.” Leslie explained. “What you would be applying for would be the yoga instructor, yes?” I can so see where she got those muscles from.

Brianna nodded, impressed with the studio’s concept. “Yes, but I have to ask, what are the working hours like?”

Leslie gave Brianna another piece of paper. “These are when the general classes are expected to be held. Any other private classes are subjected to bookings and instructor and room availability.” She pointed at the slot for the yoga classes. “Your classes would start generally in the evenings for most days and in the mornings in the weekends. Each class would last for an hour and a half.”

Brianna looked at the set of timetable in her hand and went through her list of classes in her last semester. The classes were for Monday, and Friday at 5.30 pm, while Wednesdays were at 7 am. The weekend classes were on Sunday at 10 am. Her classes ended daily by 2 pm, so there would be no problem in getting to the studio.

Leslie continued, “We pay our instructors by the classes they teach as most of the instructors here are on an ad hoc basis, so each class based on the years of experience you have, you’d be compensated 60 dollars per class, making it 240 a week, if you were to teach all 4 classes weekly. It’s an estimated 1000 a month, if you’re interested.”

Brianna eyes almost bulged at the amount. She was making way less at her previous studio as she was being offered here. That is, if she was offered. Was she?

“Do you have any other questions?” Leslie wondered what caused the look on Brianna’s face. “Of course, we’ve got certain benefits as well. That’ll all be explained in the contract that you’d be signing.”

Brianna nodded. “I’m interested.” She eyed the brunette. Definitely very interested.

Leslie beamed and held her hand out. “Great, can you start this July?”

Smiling at the taller woman, Brianna shook her hand. “You’ve got a deal, Leslie. Thanks very much.”

Looking at her newest employee, Leslie shook her head, “I look forward to attending your classes, Brianna.” Images of Brianna all sweaty in a leotard made her breathing skip a beat.

Green eyes widened as similar thoughts ran through her mind. Gulp. “I’d love that, Leslie.”

_____________________________________

Strong fingers gentle massaged the muscles on her back as she lay topless on the feather down bed. Green eyes blinked slowly as she came into awareness and scanned the candle lit room.

Turning around, she looked at her partner in slight confusion. The familiar blue eyes looked back at her and pushed her blonde bangs out of her eyes. “Good rest, my bard?” Xena asked.

Capturing the fingers with her hand, she gently kissed each and every one. “You give good massages, love.” Gabrielle stretched on the bed that they shared in the Queen’s Hut in the Amazon village. “I had the most amazing dream. Wanna hear about it?” She snuggled closer to Xena’s warm body under the sheets.

Kissing her head and tucking Gabrielle closely under her chin, “If I said no, will you not tell me?” She laughed as her bard hit her arm in mock anger. “Go ahead, love, I’m always all ears for your stories.”

Green eyes closed and remembered the scenes that flashed in her mind’s eye. “It was weird really, I didn’t understand most of it, but it had you and me in a different kind of alternate reality.”

In the dark, the warrior’s eyebrows lifted. Gabrielle didn’t think she was the Seer or something again, did she? She sniffed the massage oil that she used to massage her bard. Nope, not drugged. She gentled rubbed circles on the blonde’s back. “Mm hmm.”

Gabrielle looked up at the smiling blue eyes, “Ever thought of us opening a centre to teach the form of meditation and exercise we learnt back in India? You could teach them the weapons and martial arts training you picked up during your travels in the land of Japa, too.”

Xena turned in her spot on the bed and brought Gabrielle face to face with her, “Teaching the Amazons? Honey, did Ephiny get the Cook to spike your nutbread with henbane, love?” Tweaking her nose, she kissed the appendage in question.

The bard moved away in mock irritation. “I’m serious, Xena … think about it. You could teach Pony, after all, she is the weapons master, and then you both could come out with training schedules and to complete the exercises, me and Ephiny could teach the young Amazons about all the relaxation techniques we learnt in our journeys and …” Her voice drifted on. When Gabrielle got on to an idea, she went on and on about it.

Xena snorted in silence. As if the Amazons need any more methods to learning how to relax! Hugging her queen closer, she mumbled in her ear, “I’m sure that’s a great idea, love.” Gauging from the party they had last night during the Harvest festival, the Amazons could certainly teach new methods for relaxation and new positions in their love making. Kissing her ear, she gentle licked the sensitive lobe and Gabrielle paused in her speech. Time to divert her attention.

“Xenaaaa …” Gabrielle returned the warrior’s kisses and licks. “Are you …” a gentle kiss. “… trying to …” another kiss and a touch. “ … distract me?” Suspicious green eyes looked into her soulmate’s blue ones, which opened wider in feigned innocence.

Xena just smiled and bent her head down to meet her lover’s. “Did it work?” She whispered softly as Gabrielle gasped as her lips hit a particularly sensitive spot. She paused in her movements and looked at Gabrielle.

Abandoning all thoughts of yoga and karate till tomorrow, Gabrielle managed to get out in a strangled voice, “Ask me again tomorrow. Now come here, you.”

And when most of the Amazons slept soundly that night, the two lovers spent satiating each other in bed, each with their own breathing techniques, with new positions every now and then and finally, ending the night that went well into the morning, very relaxed.

_____________________________

Shimmering outta their sight in sparks of pink, as invisible as she had been the whole night through, Aphrodite laughed, her blonde curls juggling on her shoulders. “Major cool, it worked!” She pumped her fist into the air and did a small dance. “Now, it’s your turn, warrior babe. Sweet dreams.” And promptly blew some pink dust on the sleeping lovers as the dawn broke.

THE END FOR NOW.

That’s all for now, folks.

Stay tuned for more updates on Brianna and Leslie’s yoga adventures as they explore new experiences and positions in their lives. Either that or they can stay in Gabrielle’s imagination for the time being.


End file.
